For Me Please A Pezberry Story
by Imagine-Epic
Summary: Santana and Rachel are secretly dating and Santana convinces Rachel to join the Cheerios. NOT the smartest idea... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

**For Me Please?**

**AN: this is my first fanfic and I have no BETA so please be nice. If for some reason you want to be my BETA please feel free to inbox me. **

**BTW I love PEZBERRY**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own glee, if I did this plotline would be on the show not on the internet.**

_Wednesday in Rachel's room._

"Rach please for me?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"S I can't join the squad of evil" Rachel answered.

Santana realized that she needed to think of a new way to convince her girlfriend that she needed to join the cheerios. "Rachel, we never see each other because you won't let me tell anyone we are together!"

"That's for your own good, people would eat you alive if they knew you were dating the head gleek, you would get slushied everyday!" Rachel was trying to convince herself more than Santana but she couldn't admit that.

"If you joined the cheerios we wouldn't have that problem! Rach please with all of your classes plus the dates you have to go on so people won't know we are together we never see each other! If you joined you wouldn't need your gymnastics or dance classes and we could finally actually be together, please!" Santana knew she was playing dirty but she also knew that she could not look at Finn without wanting to hurt him and that would give them away. She can apologize once Rachel agrees.

"I know I am going to regret this later on but… fine I will join the squad of sluts… no offence you and B are the only good ones of the bunch." Rachel finally gives in like she knew she was going to in the beginning.

"Thank you so much babe… can you break up with Finn now please?" Santana can't wait to tell everyone that she is dating Rachel.

"Can we wait a week or so please S I need to adjust to everything?" Rachel says needing the week to explain things to Finn.

"Fine and babe, you won't regret this!"

_Little did Santana know that Rachel will do just that… Regret it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a fluff piece until I can think of the reason why she will regret joining. I have no idea where this story is going but bear with me because I know how it will end. Thanks for all the support and love… XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Diclaimer: I do not own GLEE do we really need to rub it in**

**Chpt 2**

When Rachel walked into school the next day in her Cheerio uniform (**AN: I was too lazy to write a tryout scene cause I had dance for 3 hours than cheer for 4 so bear with me) **she knew that people were not going to react kindly to the fact that she is co-captain of the Cheerio's with Santana and so she was prepared for the worst. What she wasn't prepared for was everyone talking to her and not calling her any mean names and everyone with slushies walking in the opposite direction of her. She is not paying attention and Santana comes up behind her.

"Welcome to the new world order Rach, everyone doing what you say and fearing you… as they should!" Santana says not trying to hide her enthusiasm for the fact that she can talk to Rachel during school hours.

"S this isn't right, half these people made my life a living hell and they can just start talking to me because now I am co-HBIC cause all I want to do is slushie them but that makes me as bad as them!" Rachel says confused because as soon as she put the uniform on, she transformed into a monster that would put Quinn the shame. At that moment Finn enters the school and sees someone who looks like Rachel talking to Santana in a Cheerios uniform.

"Rach is that you?" He asks very confused.

"Yes Finn it is me and we have to talk later… about us" Rachel says and she can see Santana smirking but trying to hide it since she is supposed to take no pleasure in Rachel breaking up with Finn.

"Whatever Rachel I don't even know who you are anymore. We used to tell each other everything and not you go join the squad that made your life a living hell, what the hell is wrong with you! I don't think I can see you anymore!" Finn says knowing that Rachel was going to break up with him and he needed to do it first, no matter how badly it hurt to see her go. Santana is openly smiling and Finn could see Rachel trying to get a grip on her emotions.

"Finn, first you wanted to dump me because I was bringing down your rep, then got back together with me telling me that you are sorry and you don't care about anything just dating me, and now that I am popular you don't want to date me anymore. You are like Bi-polar or something, next time you see me don't be surprised if I am throwing a slushie at you, because apparently you need to be taught some manners..IDIOT!" Rachel them slaps him and is feeling proud of herself that she managed to keep a straight face when all she wanted to do was jump for joy at the fact that she could now be with Santana.

_Could Rachel really be turning into the thing she feared most. Was it the uniform or the fact that she was dating Santana. OR is there something nobody knows that is the real reason Rachel Berry has finally snapped._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey people! Sorry for the long delay before this chapter. I started the story not knowing what I was going to do with it. Silly me! Don't worry Rachel won't be the villain in this story… you might be surprised to see who is. However I am putting in a back story you may not like because my characters are about to become more OOC that before…. You have been warned! Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I do not own Glee Blah Blah Blah do we really need to remind me of this fact?**

_After Cheerio Practice_

"Babe it has been a week and a half, can we please tell people about us now?" Santana pleads with her girlfriend. Santana is getting tired of not touching the girl she loves in public and she doesn't understand why Rachel won't come out and tell everyone she is with Santana.

"S, I can't tell everyone yet and before you get mad at me there is a reason why not, but you have to promise that you won't say anything until I am done and that you won't judge me when you hear this." Rachel responds knowing that she is going to have to tell Santana before someone else does.

"Okay babe and I could never judge you." Santana says worried about what Rachel is going to say. Rachel was babbling and she only babbled when something was wrong.

"So before I moved to Lima, I was living in New York and my life was really good. People liked me; I had friends and a loving boyfriend. I thought my life was perfect. I was walking home from school late as usual and someone came up behind me. I turned around and saw it was my best friend Chelsea. I was ready to yell at her when I noticed something was wrong, she was drunk and she never drinks, and I do mean never. So I was asking her a bunch of questions about what had happened when she started laughing. I couldn't understand why she was laughing so hard until I felt something in my back. My so-called loving boyfriend Danny had stabbed me in the back literally before running off with my so-called best friend. I thought I was going to die, when a person who went to my school but I had never talked to saved my life. Her name was Sara. The reason I am telling you this because Chelsea, Danny and Sara are moving here and I am freaking out about what they are going to do when they find out I am alive. Sara is moving because she found out that Chels and Dan are coming." Rachel finally finished and she was watching Santana as S was processing the information.

"Rach are you trying to tell me that people who tried to kill you are moving her as well as the person who saved you and you don't want to come out because you have so much going on you don't want the added stress of what people are going to say, honey you could of just told me and no one is going to go near you unless you want them to okay… I am here forever never forget that." Santana said not understanding why her girlfriend didn't just tell her.

"There is one more thing…. They think my name is Megan Star." Rachel says.

_Rachel's past is coming back to haunt her... whatever will happen when good meets evil and old Megan meets new Rachel_

**AN: okay so I hate this chapter but whatever. Don't hate me too much for making Rachel messed up this was going to be a different story but I found a way to make it fit into this story so… I messed it up**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in forever but I was having writers block not knowing where I was going to start this chapter. This chapter takes place a couple of weeks after the conversation between Santana and Rachel and the three people from New York are moving into Lima.**

CHAPTER 4

Santana watches as Rachel is pacing the choir room over and over again. "Rach, sweetie calm down everything is going to be fine, I am here and all of glee is here for you as well." Santana says trying to calm down her girlfriend but not succeeding.

"Calm down, Santana two of these people had me in the hospital for six months and tried to KILL ME! And now they are here in my new home where I made a new like and you want me to CALM DOWN. And to think people call me crazy!" Rachel says freaking out because Dan, Chels and Sara are to start at William McKinley that day.

Santana was not sure as to what she should do. She wants to help her girlfriend, but she isn't listening. She decides to try a softer approach knowing this will through off her girlfriend. "Ray, I love you and I want to help you, I can talk to coach and we can have a cheerios practice all day so you can take your frustrations out on the squad if that will help, or we can just go home for today." Santana knows that her girlfriend won't want to do either of these things but the suggestion should calm her down a little.

"Santana that is deplorable! We will do nothing of the sort, we will handle this like mature young adults, now let's go it's time for class." Rachel says wondering why Santana would even consider those options. As the two girls leave the choir room to go to class Rachel hears someone that causes her to turn around.

"Star, is that you babe?" A male Santana had never seen before calls. Rachel freezes next to Santana and all feelings of jealousy are washed away at the sight of her freighted girlfriend.

"Dan, w-w-w-what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in New York with Chels having the time of your life." Rachel says both scared and pissed off. She knows that she shouldn't be scared but she can't help it seeing him brought back horrible memories.

"Come on Star you know I love you and the whole stabbing thing was an accident, you know that right babe." Dan says smirking in satisfaction at the sight of her flinching as he was talking.

Santana finally finds her voice and starts to tell of Dan in her best HBIC voice. "I believe she doesn't want you here _Dan._" Santana says sneering at him.

"Who is this bitch and why does she think she can tell me off." Dan says clearly annoyed at the Latina. Just then a girl who looks like a larger version of Rachel comes in with a girl who looks a lot like Quinn but nicer and the blond is clearly trying to stop the brunette from coming over, but failing. Rachel runs over to the blond and gives her a hug as Santana watches and tries to keep all feelings of jealousy to a minimum.

_Who is Megan and why did Dan and Chelsea come back… Maybe there is more than meets the eye in every story._

**AN: Again so sorry about the long wait for the story hopefully I wont get such writers block next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know I am horrible. Real life got in the way. I am so sorry I may be able to get two chapters out today if I really push it (no pun intended) so I am going to try**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. I cannot dwell on this fact**

**Onto the story**

"Sara how are you doing, I am so happy you are here! I cannot believe you moved from New York to be here with me!" Rachel starts talking at a mile a minute and Santana can tell she is nervous.

** "**Meg I am fine, really just happy to leave New York. People forgot how to be nice. It was like they all decided to channel the evil you, not the person I saw after the accident." Sara responded knowing that Rachel felt guilty about everything that she did while in New York. Santana cleared her throat and Rachel stopped freaking out when she heard it.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry San, Sara this is my girlfriend Santana, Santana this is Sara!" Rachel says not knowing how happy Santana was to hear her being referred to as Rachel's Girlfriend.

"Oh you a lez are you now, what decided that if you liked girls then I couldn't steal them away like I did Danny bitch!" The taller Rachel looking person said.

"Chelsea, the last thing I cared about when I was lying the hospital was the fact that you stole Dan. That was the least of my worries. Where were you when the doctors weren't sure if I could ever walk again, do to where the blade was in my back. Where were you when I finally was released to find out that my parents blamed ME for the fact that we were in debt because of my hospital bills? Where were you when my parents started beating me so bad that Aaron and Jen had me removed from the house and sent me to Lima to live with my uncles? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS CRYING MY EYES OUT BECAUSE I FOUND OUT THAT MY PARENTS KILLED BOTH OF MY SIBLINGS AND FLED THE COUNTRY? Where are you every night when I am scared out of my mind because I don't know where my parents are and if they are coming back to kill me or not? So forgive me for not caring about the fact that you stole my boyfriend!" Rachel ranted not realizing the whole glee club had come up behind her. She didn't notice that Danny had come up behind her until she felt him breathing down her neck and Santana, who had backed away when she started yelling at Chelsea, had come closer, Rachel felt her warmth before she felt the cold air that was Danny.

"Star, don't think you are going to be able to get away that easy, I don't like giving up things that are mine. I also may have let it slip to your parents where you were. Oops!" Danny said smirking when he saw Rachel pale. Santana decided to take things into her own hands and dragged her away from everyone else.

"Rach, I need you to look at me please, NO ONE is going to come near you okay. I WILL protect you with my life!" Santana said but Rachel remained in her cationic state and Santana didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she called the one person she knew could help her.

_Rachel certainly had a bad past, but, can it compare to what her future might be… There is someone in Glee who could answer that question, but who and more importantly WHY?_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I AM BACK AND IN RECORD TIME TOO! YAY YAY YAY! ALRIGHT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO RAMBLE ABOUT SO**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE BLAHDDY BLAHHDDY BLAHH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE GET IT**

**ONTO THE STORY**

"Mami please, I need you help!" Santana said into her phone freaking out at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Sweetie, I can't leave work in the middle of the day whats wrong?" Her mom says, a little worried because she has never heard her daughter so upset.

"Mami its Rachel, she is not talking, or moving, she is just holding onto me for dear life and I don't know what to do. She is not responding to a word I say, and the whole school just found out about her past she worked so hard to keep a secret, and I have to fix her but I don't know how! Please Mami I know your job is important, but I am scared and I just need her to be okay!" Santana says not caring how she sounds. Her girlfriend is really scaring her, and she will do whatever it takes to make her okay, including calling her mother when she likes feeling independent.

"Okay sweetie I am on my way, just keep her away from anyone else until I get there, and I will see you soon." Her mom says, knowing that it must really be important for Santana to call her at work.

"Shhhhh Rach, it will be okay I promise my Mami is coming to make it all better, shh I love you, don't worry about anything, I will take care of you." Santana keeps repeating this, not only for Rachel but for herself as well. Just then the rest of glee walks in and tries to talk to Rachel all at once.

"Rach are you…"

"Rach what was that…"

"Diva, would you please…"

"GUYS STOP IT. Please just leave for now, she does not need all of us freaking out on her, I have someone who will come and help get her through this, but till then please just leave!" Santana said trying to remain calm. After the glee club leaves mumbling and grumbling, Santana looks down at her girlfriend and she sees that Rachel has finally stopped crying and looked up at Santana.

"S, I'm sorry everyone found out that I am a freak." Santana looked at her girlfriend feeling so ashamed that people found out her past, that S had to keep her emotions in check.

"Sweetie, I am not mad or ashamed of you, in fact I am proud that you stood up for yourself. I am happy that you were able to stand your ground against two people that made your life a living hell and I am sorry that I have not been there for you when you have your nightmares. I am sorry that I have not been able to protect you, and that you have had to face this alone. You were there for me when my dad was arrested for beating me, but I didn't know about Jen and Aaron. I am not mad, but I do wish that I would have known everything, so that I could have helped you, I'm sorry I failed as your protector." Santana says feeling ashamed that she didn't help her girlfriend. While her and Rachel were in their only little world, they didn't see three people smirking, while looking in the door. Chelsea Danny and Finn were all looking that they just won the lottery.

"Nice going Dan, never thought you could scare THE Rachel Berry!" Finn says wanting his ex-girlfriend to feel the pain of a broken heart, because she was just using him, it was time for his revenge. He had known Danny since football camp way back in 8th grade, but only realized that Rachel was the Rachel Dan was always talking about this year. He was going to make her pay for breaking up with him, and embarrassing him.

"Anytime Finn, anytime." Dan replied happy to find someone who loved revenge just as much as he did. Santana mom comes running into the choir room and sees her daughter and Rachel in their own little world, she didn't want to disturb them, but needed to talk to them about something that could not wait. One more thing in that poor girl's life gone wrong. Evelyn wasn't sure how much more Rachel could handle

_What is the horrible thing that has happened to Rachel? What will Finn do, is the end or merely the beginning of some horrible things to come?_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay it is official… you can all kill me now. I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in however long it has been… But I am here now and may get a couple chapters out to make up for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**Chapter 7:**

Santana and Rachel were in Rachel's bedroom when Rachel's phone starts ringing. "Who is it babe?" Santana asks

"Oh it is just Sara… Sara what's going on? What, wait you mean no, you have got to be kidding me. She is telling everyone that I stole Dan… the slut. I am going to let them ruin my life here. Okay Sara I will talk to you soon. Okay bye." Rachel starts pacing her room and Santana doesn't know what to do.

"Babe, what is going on, what did Sara want?" Santana says as she watches her girlfriend freak out in the middle of her bedroom. As Santana is listening to Rachel rant about how rude Chelsea is, Santana gets a text.

**From: BLOCKED NUMBER**

**To: Santana**

**Message: Bitch, she may be dating u now, but I no things that will have her crawling back to me By next week she will b mine, and gone from ur life forever… Later Bitch**

Santana sees this and starts freaking out as well. "Babe, I need you to tell me something." She says to Rachel.

"What is wrong baby?" Rachel asks worried about Santana.

"Well, I just got a text from a blocked number, saying that next week you will be dating the person again and then gone from my life forever. I cannot let that happen. Is it bad that I want to just run away with you to keep you safe?" Santana says, really beginning to worry about Rachel and what will happen to her.

"San, I am sure that everything will be fine, it sounds like something Dan would say, and I will not let him touch me ever again, so you have nothing to worry about." Just as Rachel says that, they here a crash outside and see Dan, Chels , Finn, and two people she thought she would never have to see again all trying to break into her house.

_What will happen to Rachel and Santana, will they ever get one normal day together… and more blasts from the pasts are to be seen._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OKAY! So it has literally been like forever since I have updated and I am so sorry. I kind of stopped being pissed at the guy who is the inspiration for the… lovely character of Dan so I did not know how to continue the story… however he managed to mess up AGAIN so here I am with at least one new chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: okay I think it has been established that I do not own glee, can we move on now please**

**For me please a pezberry story**

Rachel looks outside and sees two people she never wanted to see again… her parents. Yes her "fathers" are not actually her fathers, but rather her uncle's that her siblings sent her to after her accident.

"Hold shit, San we have to hide!" she says urgently to her very confused girlfriend.

"What? Rach baby what is wrong?" Santana says not understanding the urgency of the situation.

"That's my parents outside with the two banes of my existence!" Rachel snaps at Santana. She does not mean to but it's hard when her four biggest tormenters are right outside of her house. They both sneak out of the house while Rachel texts Sara and Blaine (okay I love Darren so he is a huge player in this story, sue me, actually don't) telling them that her parents are at her house and that she is going to go to Noah's house because it is close and he will keep her safe.

"Rach, you have to tell me where I am going otherwise I am just going to run in circles babe." Santana says scared for her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah we have to get to Noah's house and fast!" Rachel says quite distracted. They reach Noah's house in record time and Rachel uses her key to get in. She runs into the house screaming bloody murder until Noah and his little sister Lea run downstairs, Noah with a baseball bat.

"Whose ass do I have to kick?" asks Noah as soon as he sees Rachel in tears. While they might not act like it at school, they have been incredibly close since Rachel moved here. He knew the family due to Aron and his sports and so he took care of Rachel the best he could.

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o-a-a-h… it's my parents, they're back" Rachel stutters terrified. She cannot believe that this has happened and that they found her, and she just knows that her parents or Dan or Chels or someone, is finally going to succeed and kill her.

"If they want you they have to go through me my dear JAP"

"Same with me babe!"

"I may be small but I can kick 'em in the nuts"

"Baby, you're not alone, cause you're here with me"

"I came all the way from New York to protect you and I will."

(I will give digital cookies and Darrens to anyone who can guess who said what… I will tell you that the people who spoke are Santana, Puck, Lea-pucks sister-, Blaine, Sara)

Blaine and Sara just walked in the door and declared their loyalty. What people do not know about Blaine is that he used to live in New York and was best friends with Megan Star, the real one, the one after the accident. It hurts him seeing her in this much pain. He was the one who helped her realize that it's not abandoning everyone if she leaves for her own safety. He even left New York to watch over her, not that she knows that.

They all keep trying to help make her feel better and one of them notice Finn walking in with Dan, Chels and Rachel's parents slipping into the room.

"Megan, sweetie it is so good to see you!" Megan's mother says with a very scary look on her face.

"M-m-m-o-m what are you doing here?" Rachel stutters.

_So her parents are back and her worst nightmares are friends with her ex boyfriend... This will not end well._


End file.
